


The Sinners and The Saints

by Emyly001



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Long Lost/Secret Love, M/M, Multi, Secret Identity, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Jim Lake Jr. had a normal life, until he found an amulet and became a Trollhunter. Thankfully, he has two great tutors and two best friends that are helping him in his quest to protect mankind. And to fight with bullies. Until a new clasmate comes into school.After that, Bular isn't the killing machine he used to be, Strickler is afraid of something, Blinky, Vendel and Aaarrgghh are dreading something and their new classmate is acting very suspicious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the whole series yet.

Jim whistled as he made breakfast for himself and his mom and school lunches for his best friend and himself. He ate his breakfast, left a note for his mother, packed the lunches into a bag, packed his school bag and went into the garage.

He put a helmet on and went out of the garage with his bike and Toby was alredy waiting for him. "Hey, Tobes! Made your favourite!" Toby made grabby hands and took the bag and smelled it. "Ohhh. Smells good as always." Jim smiled.

As they were driving to school, Jim noticed a girl about their age, with brown and blonde hair, mirror sunglases, white shirt with orange flower hear the rim, grey and orange skirt and white shoes.

Jim catched up with Toby. "Did you see that girl?" "Yeah, what about her?" Asked Toby confused. "I've never seen her before." Said Jim. "Mhhm. Now that I think about it, me neither."

They arrived at school, parked their bikes, took off their helmets and went to the locker room, where they took their books. 

Walking down the corridor, Jim thought that with the corner of his eye he saw the same girl walking into Mr. Strickler's office. He just shrugged and shook his head.

When they walked into their classroom, first thing that greeted him was a crumpled piece of paper, hitting his head. "Good morning, Loser!" The whole class burst into laughter as Steve said it.

"Ignore him." Toby patted his arm and Jim threw the paper away. He moved to sit behind his desk and Steve crumpled another piece of paper.

He threw it but it didn't hit Jim. Instead, a girl catched it. "Now, that wasn't very nice, was it?" Her voice was soft and her smile also. She threw it across the room straight into the bin.

"And who are you exactly?" Steve was watching her as she sat at the rast row. "You'll know soon enough." She smiled at him sweetly.

The Bell rang and the teacher and Mr. Stickler came to class. "Good morning, class. Sit down." The studenty sat down and the teacher and Walt continued standing. "Mr. Strickler is here to say you something." 

Mr. Strickler cleared his throat. "Good morning, class. I'd like to welcome a new student into our school. Please, come to stand next to me." He gestured towards the new girl.

She stood up and walked forward to stand next to him. "Hello, my name is Alexandra Varien, I moved here with my family two days ago from Alaska to start a new life." She scanner the room with her eyes. "You look like you're a nice class. I hope I can make a new friends." She smiled sweetly.

* * *

"Wow. She came here all the way from Alaska." Said Jim not believing it. "I think it was too cold for them in Alaska." Said Toby rubbing his chin. "Ah, come on, Tobes. She was born there and her parents probably too. They should be used to the colds. You heard her, they moved here to start a new life."

It was after school and Jim took his helmet. "Jim!" Both Jim and Toby turned at hearing female's voice.  It was Claire running towards them, waving. "Hey, Claire! What's up?" Asked Jim when Claire walked up to them.

"I just wanted to say 'Hi' to our new classmate. Wanna come with me?" She asked with a smile. Jim looked stunned for a moment. "N-Yeah, why not?"

Claire smiled and nodded. "Oh, there she is." Jim and Toby turned and saw the girl rumaging trough her locker. "Come on." Claire was alredy on her way  towards her, Jim and Toby shared a nervous look and walked after her.

"Hi." Claire smiled and waved. Alexandra looked suprised for a moment and the looked at Claire with a smile. "Hello. What can I do for you?"

Claire laughed nervously. "Nothing. I just came to say 'Hi' and...." She coughed nervously and outstretched her arm. "Claire Nuñez. Nice to meet you." Alexandra accepted it and they shook with it. "Alexandra. You alredy know it."

Both girls giggled and Jim with Toby approached them. "This is Jim." Claire gestured to tall, dark haired boy. "Hi." He waved nervously. "And this is Toby." She gestured to small, brown haired boy. "Hello."

"Hi, guys." Alexandra waved with a smile. "I hope we can be friends, you look like a fun group." She closed her locker. "But I need to go now. Bye!" she started running.

* * *

"Master Jim!" Blinky popped up around eight o'clock at night trough the kitchen window, startling Jim when he was making dinner. "Blinky!? What are you doing here?!"

"Bular is making a move again! We have to stop him!" Blinky looked frantic and Aaarrrgghh stepped up behind him. "Bular dangerous. Stop Bular." He said with his deep voice.

"Alright. Alright." Jim quickly cleaned up the place, turned off the lights, left a note for his mother and left the house.

Blinky told them everything and Jim with Tobes were racing down the road on their bikes towards the bridge, Where Bular was meeting with goblins that brought him another piece to build the bridge.

"Hurry up, Tobes!" Jim shouted as they took a turn towards the museum. "I'm hurrying up as much as I can." Bike squeaking, they neared the muzeum and they turned sharply into an aley, Where they left their bikes.

"For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is Mine to command." There was a flash of blue light and Jim had an armor on and was holding a sword.

They peeked around the corner and slowly crept forward. They got in and cautiously progressed forward. Hearing noises, they hid behind a statue. 

A woman with black short hair and in a pink dress walked by and into a storage room. Jim and Toby shared a look and nodded, quietly walking after her.

They slipped in and hid behind wooden crates. They peeked and saw Bular sharpening his sword against his forearm. 

The woman approached him and bowed. "Few pieces are on their way, Bular. Our Lord-Your Father, will be free soon." "Finally." Bular gruffed a laugh and looked over his sword.

The woman changed into a troll-like-monster in a pink color with long black hair, green eyes, two glowing swords and a tail.

Jim nodded and he rushed at Bular, swinging his sword, which Bular easily blocked. Toby tried to distract the female one. "Trollhunter. I wondered when you would show up." Bular growled and with a roar charged at Jim.

They were swinging their swords, running away from one another, throwing things at each other and-in the case of trolls- saying threaths or-in the case of humans-cracking a joke here and there.

Halfway trough the fight, Bular paused mid-swing, eyes widening and panting heavily. "No. It can't be...." He started to look around frantically. On his face flashed emotions such as confusion, sadness, betrayal, anger.

Then he snapped back to reality and he roared, charging at Jim and sending him flying into the wall and Toby landed next to Jim few seconds later.

Bular was now running away and the pink troll woman seemes confused. "My Lord?!" She ran after him.

Jim and Toby got up from the floor, groaning. "What was that?" Asked Toby rubbing his head. "I have no idea. I'll talk with Blinky about it tomorrow." They both groaned as they straightened. "We're going to be sore tomorrow, that's for sure." Said Toby.

* * *

Unknown to them, someone with blue glowing eyes was watching from the shadows.

"Jim." The person giggled. "Who would have thought that my own classmate is a Trollhunter." Alexandra smiled wickedly. "We will be great friends, Jim. Unseparable even." She giggled again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the mistakes are mine.

Jim didn't want to admit it-not out loud at least-that Toby was right. He was sore all over. Even with the armor, it was a hard blow and fall. He can't even imagine that pain Toby is in right now. He groaned in pain as he slowly opened his locker and took his books.

"Hey, Jimbo." Toby greeted him when he closed the locker room. "Hey, Tobes. How are you?" Jim cracked his back. "Sore all over. You?" "Same."

They somehow managed to drag themselves to their class. Jim was preparing for another flying paper but it never came. The classroom was eerily silent and Jim wondered why untill Toby pulled at his hoodia and pointed at the and of the classroom. His eyes widened.

The new girl, Alexandra had a white kitten with beautiful blue eyes on her desk, petting her. All eyes were on her and Steve was looming over her, looking smug and smirking.

"So, beautiful." Oh, dear God. Steve was even talking smug. "How did you get your cat to school?" "Mrow." It wasn't Alexandra who replied but the kitten. Steve looked at the cat that back at Alexandra. "Well?" "Meow." "She is answering you." Alexandra looked up at him.

"Mru." The kitten rolled on her back and Alexandra chuckled. Steve shook his head and smirked again. "So. Wanna go out today with me?"  Alexandra looked up at him, caressing the kitten's belly. "I'm dating someone who has a bigger dick than you."

The class burst into laughter and Alexandra smiled up at him. He growled at her. "I'll get you. You'll see. I'll get you and you'll be mine."

The ring rand and Mr. Strickler came in. "Good morning class, sit down." They sat down and the kitten jumped down from Alexandra's desk and went to sit on the teacher's desk.

 Jim noticed something. Mr. Strickler seemed to fumble more with his pen than usuall and seemed nervous. "Before we start, I have projects to assign into pairs." Whispers started and studenty turned to look at their best friend or-in the case of Steve and Eli- scapegoat.

Mr. Strickler cleared his throat. "Not so sudden, class. I will separate you into groups." The whole class groaned. Strickler chuckled softly and looked over the class. "Jim Lake. You are with Alexandra on this. Since she is new here." Jim turned to look at Alexandra who smiled in return. "Mrow." The kitty seemed to agree.

* * *

After class

* * *

"Wow, Jimbo. You're so lucky that you're with the new girl." Toby seemed all too happy for Jim's tastes.  "Not that word I had in mind Tobes." Jim sighed and started to walk away from his locker. "Whaaat? What do you mean by that? Everyone wants to be with a pretty new girl."

Jim sighed. "Tobes. I don't even know her. I wanted to be with you or Clair. As always." Toby patted Jim on the back. "It's gonna be ok, Jimbo. She seems like a nice person. And who knows?" Toby chuckled. "Maybe-" "Don't go there, Tobes." Interrupted Jim.

"Jim?" A sweet voice made them stop and turn around. Alexandra was walking towards them with her kitten in her arms. "Hey. I just wanted to talk about something." "Yeah? About What?" Jim wasn't in the mood.

"Your place or my place." She smiled sweetly. Jim stuterred and Toby elbowed him with a smug smile. Alexandra laughed. "I meant the project, silly. 'Life of Napoleon', remember?" Jim coughed nervously. "Oh. Yeah, yeah. Umm? Your place?" Jim rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Alexandra smiled. "Alright. I'll wait for you near the museum. I'll give you a ride. Seven o'clock, today?" Jim gulped. "Sure, yeah." "Alright! See you soon, silver knight." "Meow!" "Ok." Jim said softly and she started walking away.

Toby squeaked when Alexandra was far enough. "Jimbo! Do you know What that means!?" "Uhm, I have a project with my classmate for History class?" Jim looked at him. "No. A date!"

Jim rolled his eyes and went towards the parked bikes. "Wait. What did she meant by giving you a ride?"

Both of them turned when they heard starting of a powerful engine. Alexandra was sitting on a black and red motorcycle with a red cross on the front. She had a black helmet and black jacket. She had her kitten in a special red backpack. She backed from the parking lot and drive away with a thundering engine and speed.

Jim's and Toby's jaws went slack. "This is...... what she meant by 'I'll give you a ride'." Said Toby. "Yeah." 

 They went for their bikes and before Jim could get it, Steve pushed him from behind, making him fall to the ground, hard.

He hauled him back up by the shirt. "Listen here, punk." "Leave him alone!" Toby shouted but Steve  pushed him away. "Now listen. She's mine. And if you try anything, you'll gonna get it that even your mommy won't be able to fix your face." He punched Jim, making him fall down. Steve laughed and walked off.

 "Jim, are you ok?" Toby helped him up and Jim groaned. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine." "No, you're not. Your eye is turning purple." Jim groaned again. "I'll put an ice on it when I get home."

* * *

 

6:45PM

* * *

Jim was getting ready for his......He sighed. He didn't know how to call it. 'Making a project with a fellow classmate'. Yes. Perfect.

He packed his things for the project, wrote a note for his mom, walked out of the house and locked the door.

Taking a deep breath, he strode towards the museum, nervousness in his walk.  _"Will I say something stupid that will make her regret having this project with me? Will she be weirded out by me? Will we make the project?"_

As Jim kept doubting himself, he didn't realize that he was in front of the museum. He looked at it and frowned. "This is where the last battle took place." Jim looked it up and down. "Bular was acting strange. Like something had suprised him, scared him, confused him. All emotions at once. Weird."

He jerked when a powerful motorcycle engine pulled him from his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and waited for Alexandra to arrive.

"Hey, Jim." Alexandra's voice was muffled by her helmet. "Ready?" "Ready." Jim tried to sound confident. She pulled another helmet from her bag. "Hop on." Jim took the helmet, put it on and sat behind Alexandra and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know....you can hold on more tightly. I am not fragile."

Jim held tighter and Alexandra drive off. The drive was actually slow, compared to the after school drive- and Jim found himself enjoying it.

They came to a stop in front of a big white house and she turned the keys and turned off the motorcycle. "We are here." She waited for Jim to get off and then she did too. She pulled her motorcycle into the garage and took off her helmet, closing the garage.

"Follow me. We will go to the living room." She put her helmet on the table and so did Jim, following her into the living room trough a white hall, with pictures of Alexandra and-Jim assumed- her parents, white funiture and beautiful mirrors.

Jim stopped and looked at one of the pictures. There was a young Alexandra with a nice looking woman, in a white dress, pale skin, beautiful blue eyes and white, long hair. Next to her-holding her hand- was a man, taller by head, dressed in black, black short hair and goater and red eyes.

"Your parents?" Jim asked and Alexandra looked. "Yes." She smiled softly and then saddened a little. "They're away at work trip."

She took a deep breath. "Come." He followed her into the living room where she sat him on a white couch. "Woof!" A black dog ran from upstairs and jumped on Jim, licking his face.

"Danken! Get of him!" The dog jumped down and went to Alexandra for a petting. The kitten jumped on the couch. "Hey, we met alredy, haven't we?" He started to pet the kitten who meowed in return. "Her name is Snow." Said Alexandra.

Jim smiled. "Do you want anything?" Jim looked at Alexandra. "No, thank you." He coughed nervously. "Shall we discuss the project then?" "Oh, right." She sat next to him with Snow on her lap and Danken resting on the floor.

"I think we should start when he was born, education, life, rise and fall and finally....death." She smiled at him. Jim nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good." "We can make it like a magazine with pictures and such." "Huh?" Jim was confused. "I can draw." 

"Aha." Jim nodded. "I can bring the drawing to you on Monday." She smiled at him. "Uhh. Yeah, sure. I guess it doesn't draw itself over night." He laughed nervously and she-suprisingly- laughed too. "Oh, you. We need to discuss the details." She pulled out a notebook and a pen.

* * *

 "You sure you'll find a way from here?" Alexandra asked at the door. Jim nodded. "Yes. Bye for now." Jim waved and started walking away. Alexandra watched him go and shook her head. Danken walked up to stand next to her and she started to pet him. "Oh, Father. If he knew."

She heard rustling of leaves and a growl. "Wait here." She tells Danken and went to investigate.

Alexandra was at the back of her house and was looking around. She heard another growl and frowned. She start to mumble a prayer.

 _Our Father, who art in heaven,_  
_hallowed be thy Name,_  
_thy kingdom come,_  
_thy will be done,_  
_on earth as it is in heaven._  
  
_Give us this day our daily bread._  
_And forgive us our trespasses,_  
_as we forgive those_  
_who trespass against us._  
  
_And lead us not into temptation,_  
_but deliver us from evil._  
  
_For thine is the kingdom,_  
_and the power, and the glory,_  
_for ever and ever._

_Amen_

 Her eyes started to glow blue after the prayer and so did her hands. She took a deffensive stance, still looking around.

A huge thing jumps out of the shadows and thanks to her fast reflexes, she kicks it into the jaw and jumps away.

It's eyes were glowing an orange color and it was rubbing it's jaw. "Heh. You still got it." It chuckled. Alexandra's eyes widened and her eyes and hands stooped glowing. "Bular?" She covered her mouth with her hand, shaking, barely containing her tears. "Oh, The Great Father...thank you!"

She ran to him, hugging him and he hugged her back, giving her a nuzzle of affection. "I missed you. Oh, how I missed you." He knelt down, giving her neck a few licks, making her moan, smirking.

"Come." She went trough the back door-which were much larger- and let him in. She whistled at Danken who ran towards her. "Good boy." She went to close the door and lock them.

Snow was alredy comfy on the couch and Danken went to lay down next to it.

"Do not worry. They will not bother us." She whispered to him and led him upstairs into her room.

Everything was white, pictures of her and her family hanging on the wall-her and Bular and Gunmar were on her white table. Few silver crosses were hanging on the wall, one black on her door and one red above her bed, which was next to the table, which was in front of a window. A bookshelf was next to the bed and her closet was on the opposite side. Next to it was another white table which contsined drawings, sketchbooks and many more.

Bular looked around the room. "Still religious I see." He closed the door behind himself and slowly walked to Alexandra and pulled her on the bed. "I grew up in it, remember?"

He gently pushed her to lay on the bed and climbed up between her legs. He breathing picked up and they shared a slow kiss. It was bit akward but they managed. They always did.

Growling and rumbling, he took off her shirt and undind her bra, throwing it on the ground. He caressed her sides and inhalled her scent and nuzzled her belly. "This body...." Alexandra proped herself up on her elbows to look at him. "What about it?" "It's...It's not you...." He looked her straight in the eyes.

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "It is me. But until I find my sword....I am in this body of a teenager." She kissed him, earning a purr. He pulled back and licked her neck, making her moan and was sliding lower and lower, removing her jeans with panties in the process.

Breathing heavily, she grasped his horns and gasped when he teased her folds with his tongue. Another purr escaped him at her taste. She moaned lowly as it sent vibration trough her body.

When he though she was prepared enough, he climbed back up, groaning, when her hands were on his loincloth, unfastening it.

A low moan escaped him, when his trapped erection sprung free. "Yesss." He laid with his back to the wall and pulled her with her back flat against his chest, gently sliding into the welcoming Heat, making them both moan.

Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, with Bular whispering sweet nothing into her ear, Alexandra holding his much bigger hand and giving him soft kisses and giving each other soft caresses.

They both came at the same time, both of them freezing in bliss, Bular growling and Alexandra's mouth opened in a silent scream.

* * *

Bular was giving soothing licks to Alexandra's back, making her relax in his arms. He was purring in content, caressing her sides.

Alexandra smiled and slowly drifted to sleep with her husband by her side.

 


End file.
